Outdoor shoes can be used in alpine sports, in polar expeditions or desert expeditions, in hiking and also in intensified walking.
More and more people get enthusiastic about activities of movement out in the open and, in particular hiking in the mountains. In order to here get forward sure-footed and protected from injuries the suitable footwear is indispensable. Correspondingly, there is a number of outdoor shoes, such as for example hiking shoes extending above the ankle, low shoes having a rustic profile, water-proofed shoes, light and well ventilated footwear and also special footwear for expeditions to the polar regions, to only mention a few examples.
However, a general problem is that the foot of a human being is not like that of another human being and, above all there are humans having foot deformations. Humans having such foot deformations can or should not readily use conventional footwear. For these groups of people the adaption of standard outdoor shoes is possible in certain limits, for example by using insoles or by other orthopedic measures. However, depending on the type and difficulty of the foot deformation it could be necessary to entirely switch to completely made-up footwear or even use special orthopedic shoes. However, such footwear is very expensive to purchase and optionally not suited for the intended use as outdoor shoe, since the profiling is insufficient, for example.
Furthermore, individual foot deformations can also change over time—in particular deteriorate—which requires a new adaption or even a new acquisition of the footwear.
In this context, above all the foot deformation known as intoe or oblique toe is problematic. In this disease there is a misalignment of the hallux that in the hallux basal joint swerves to the outside towards the lateral border of the foot. This is caused by a movement of the metatarsal towards the medial border of the foot. Said misalignment over time can increase to such an extent that normal outdoor shoes cannot and should not be worn from a certain point of time, since the foot is strongly broadened in the area of the hallux basal joint. Sometimes, the wrong footwear is responsible for the development or deterioration of an intoe.
Against this background, it is the object of the present invention to provide an outdoor shoe that can be worn by people having a foot deformation, in particular an intoe, without the shoe must specifically being made-up for the wearer.